A shirt collar comprises a piece of fabric that extends upwards from the shirt and then folds over to extend downwards towards the wearer's shoulders and back. When properly worn, a shirt collar exhibits qualities of sophistication and orderliness. In order to keep its proper shape, a shirt collar must possess some stiffness, thereby providing structural stabilization to the portion of the collar that extends upwards. For various reasons, collars can lose their stabilization and thereby lose their proper shape. The shirt collar may be wet, wrinkled or worn out, resulting in a drab or misshapen collar. This leads to an unacceptable appearance that is undesirable for users of collared shirts.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,296,865 to Gutierrez does provide a solution for stiffening the folded collars of a dress or collared shirt. However, U.S. Pat. No. 8,296,865 may not be able to properly adjust to different sizes of dress or collared shirts. In many cases, the apparatus provided by U.S. Pat. No. 8,296,865 is either too large or too small for certain dimensions of shirts. For example, the disclosed embodiments may be too large for a shirt designed to be worn by a child or small adult. As a result, there exists a need for an apparatus that can be used for different sizes of dress or collared shirts.